Parallels
by xoGoFiGuREox
Summary: Chase and Cameron talk about their boss's relationship and figure something out about themselves. Chameron, implied Huddy.


_**Parallels**_

_**A/n: So... Another House one! Personally, I like this one better than the last. But oh Well... Anyway, please read and review.. And enjoy! And tell me if I've improved... It's been a known fact that I either drag stories too long or rush them, but anyway...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything House. I wish I did, but I don't.**_

It was tense at the diagnostics room at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. House and his boss-turned-girlfriend were fighting again. And nobody dared to come in between and stop the verbal battle. Somethings really never change.

"You should just let me in! You don't need to take the excessive vicodin!" Cuddy yelled at House, ignoring some others who are probably listening in. "Even for the pain!"

"No.." House replied sarcastically, gazing at his squishy red ball. "I'm an addict... Now get out and let my team in."

Cuddy glanced at Cameron and Chase who were standing behind the glass doors of the diagnostics office. God. Those two annoyed her to no end. But they were her idea of a perfect relationship; that is, if they actually get together this time. She turned back to her insufferable employee, "Lay off on your consumption at least."

House nodded, but they both know that ain't gonna happen. It was good to pretend though.

He offered her a small smile, "Dinner tonight?"

Cuddy smiled, leaning close to him. She moved to hug him, but he pushed her away.

"Not here, Lisa."

A look of hurt flashed across Cuddy's face, but she nodded. "Okay. See you later, Greg."

"Much later." He turned to his team, "Stop staring. Show's over!" He motioned for them to go inside and they did. "Idiots."

Cameron and Chase nodded stiffly, "House. Cuddy."

"Get out!"

House yelled at his girlfriend, incredibly frustrated, "Where's Foreman?"

"Doing your clinic duty.." Chase retorted, "Why do you want us here?"

He ignored him, now looking at his suddenly hurt and distanced girl, "Cuddy?"

Cuddy glared at him, "No. I'm fine. Go do clinic duty or whatever." She moved to get out of the glass coffin of an office.

"Sure..." House batted his eyes, "See you later?''

"Later.." Cuddy agreed, smiling at him. But as Cameron squinted at her face to see it clearly, she could see the hurt. And if she could see it, House could too. And Cuddy walked out the door.

"You better go comfort your girlfriend." Chase advised just as she was about to open her mouth.

"And you ask out yours." was House's weak retort. He knew Chase was right. Cuddy was hurt by his insensitive actions, again.

And at that, he was out of the door. But not before a snide remark. and an order.

"Cameron, answer my emails. And Chase. Fix my patient records."

Oh boy. More work. And silence.

"Another trouble in paradise?" Cameron kidded, glancing at Chase from the corner of her eyes. He looked so nice today that she almost wished he's ask her out again. Almost. But they're better off what they are now. That'll come later. If he still felt that way, that is; it's been too long.

"Cuddy shouldn't wait around for House. She deserves better." He said in response. A thick layer of hurt was in his voice, "But it's nice she can. Maybe he'd love her too."

Cameron sat in front of him, wanting to see his expressions.

"Yeah. But House's so broken; he doesn't have time for her yet. He needs to heal first."

It was then he glanced up, "But yet at one time you thought he'd have time for you."

She glared at him, running a hand through her wild brunette hair, "That's so long ago! I'm over him!"

Chase ignored her, standing up to look outside the window. There, he saw Cuddy locked in an embrace with House. Well.. At least he thinks that's them. They were so far down, but the cane helped a bit. "They look so happy. Sometimes I wonder why bastar*s like House get their happy endings. And me..."

Cameron stood beside him, "Luck." She turned to him, "Not everyone can have their happy endings."

"He even pushes everything away." He lay his hands on his waist. "Cuddy's so patient with him. House should see what he has before she leaves."

Cameron sighed, "No.. Maybe Cuddy should just give up. House doesn't need her right now. He's got enough pain to deal with."

He stared so intently at her, that she froze up.

"Maybe House should get over herself and appreciate her."

"He's allowing Cuddy to give up. He knows he can't handle a relationship now." She glared at him, "House's pushing her away so she wouldn't get hurt!"

"Oh! Like you pushed me away so I wouldn't get hurt!" He snapped at her. His eyes glinted dangerously, before they became downcast pools of blue-green. "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me." He avoided her piercing dark orbs, looking anywhere but her.

God. The silence was deafening, until...

"Maybe House just wanted her to be with the right one. That's why he pushes him away." Cameron turned back to looking out the window. House and Cuddy were gone.

And suddenly, Chase knew they weren't just talking about House and Cuddy anymore. And finally, he can have the answers to his questions.

"Why does he have to push her away? She just wants to help him get through all this. Together."

Cameron frowned, "He wants to heal first. So he could be right for her. So that he won't hurt her in the long run."

"Cuddy's broken too. She doesn't have trouble letting him in."

"House's not Cuddy."

Silence. But then Chase sighed. "Maybe you're right. Cuddy should just give House up. He's never gonna feel the same."

"Oh! Like you gave me up!"

And then the silence begins again.

"Look, Cameron. Sue me for not lasting through it! In case you haven't noticed, even House was more receptive to Cuddy than you were to me."

"I know."

Chase sighed, steering clear of that painful topic, "So let's say you're right. What if House was just trying to heal. What then?"

"Then everyone's happy."

"How are you even sure he'd let her in after that?" Chase's brow shot up. And they smile.

"We don't..."

He laughed. "I still think House should heal sooner. Cuddy could only take so much."

"Maybe House just wanted to know if she'll stand by him even in all this. And after this, will she still be beside him? Will she get tired of him?" Cameron placed her hand in his.

Chase didn't reply.

"Will she?"

A tap on the glass doors distracted them. And Foreman came in, looking at the couple hesitantly, "Don't tell me you two are sleeping to--- forget it! Don't let me know." And he went out the door again, rolling his eyes.

Cameron turned to him again. Daring him to look in her eyes, "Will she?"

Chase blinked, "I don't know what we're talking about anymore... _Allison._"

"House loves Cuddy. He just doesn't know how to say it." She smiled, "And he's scared to feel that way after a failed marriage."

"He should just tell her." Chase smiled too, charming her, "Cause he should know by now that she felt the same way. That she still feels the same way."

"Even after all that?"

"Specially after all that. She just didn't want to bother him."

And they shared a secret smile. The world was suddenly a lot brighter. Everything was out in the open. Someday, they'll just have the courage to admit that to themselves and not use parallels, and maybe, act them out.

But until then... He'll keep waiting and she'll learn to let go and heal, just like Cuddy and House.

_**A/n: So like it? Hate it? Let me know. In case nobody noticed, they were talking about themselves as House and Cuddy. Cameron is House. Chase is Cuddy**_


End file.
